Kal-El (Justice League: Doom)
Superman is the last son of Krypton. He was born Kal-El, and when his father, Jor-El, realized that his planet was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent Kal-El to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and given the name Clark Kent, but upon growing up and discovering the powers he gained from Earth's yellow sun, he would use his powers for good, and the world would know him, as Superman. Biography ''Justice League: Doom At some point in the past, Superman had come into conflict with the Royal Flush Gang. In that confrontation, Ace of Spades sucker-punched Superman, for which the Man of Steel wanted retribution. Later, the Justice League fought the Royal Flush Gang, who was using stolen technology to rob a diamond vault. It was that battle that Superman was able to fight Ace again. He allowed Ace to punch him several times until the robot broke one of his hands on Superman’s invulnerable skin, while Superman punched him across the chest, disabling him. The Royal Flush Gang was quickly detained, but Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were unable to find the identity of the person who sold them the technology, as even they don't know. With the Gang under arrest, Clark returned to Metropolis to continue his journalistic work. While Clark attended to a press conference, Lois Lane informed him that a disillusioned former employee named Henry Ackerson was at the roof of the Daily Planet, aiming to commit suicide by either jumping off or shooting himself. Superman flew to the Daily Planet and attempted to talk Ackerson out of it. But just as it appeared the Man of Steel had succeeded, Ackerson revealed himself to be Metallo, turned his hand into a gun and shot Superman with a Kryptonite bullet. A fatally wounded Superman fell from the top of the building into the streets below, where a crowd of concerned citizens, Lois included, stared in shock and disbelief. Medical teams arrived to help, but Superman's physiology made it impossible to extract the Kryptonite bullet through conventional means. The Kryptonite bullet was surgically extracted by Cyborg, who used a kryptonite scalpel laser, and Martian Manhunter, who shapeshifted his fingers to get the bullet out. His life out of danger, Superman regained consciousness. The Justice League retreated to the Watchtower, where Batman revealed that he was the real mastermind behind the attacks, having studied the others for physical and psychological weaknesses in the event that the Justice League either went to the other side or had succumbed to mind control. However, he also had a contingency in place should the Batcomputer ever be hacked; a tracing algorithm hidden in his files. This enabled the League to track down the ones responsible for their attacks: a group of supervillains called the Legion of Doom. A battle between the heroes and villains ensued, with Superman engaging Metallo. At first, Metallo held Superman at a disadvantage with his Kryptonite heart, but Superman defeated him. The Legion’s leader Vandal Savage, fired a missile towards the Sun, as part of his plan to cause a solar flare to destabilize society. Superman intercepted the missile in space, but the missile was armed with smaller missiles. Despite his best efforts to destroy them, the last remaining missile hit the Sun, starting the solar flare. While Green Lantern created a planet-wide shield to hold off the flare, Batman and Cyborg discovered the Hall of Doom contained technology that could phase the Earth and let the flare go through the planet with no harm. Superman lifted the Hall of Doom into space and the League connected its systems with the Watchtower. The plan worked and the League barely managed to save the Earth. Later at the Watchtower, Superman called for a meeting to announce Cyborg’s introduction in to their ranks and Savage’s life imprisonment and to call for a vote to decide whether or not Batman should remain a member of the League for breach of trust. Batman, expressing no regret for his actions, chose to step down from the League on his own accord. As Batman prepared to leave the Watchtower, Superman questioned him about the nature of his plans. Batman explained that the original plans were only meant to immobilize the Justice League, and that Savage altered them to be lethal. When Superman brought up Bane's attack, Batman explained that exhuming the bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne and then burying Bruce was entirely Savage's idea. Superman finally asked Batman if he was still so arrogant that he did not bother to create a plan to stop himself, but Batman replied that there was one; the Justice League. With his own trust in Batman assured, Superman handed him the Kryptonite bullet for Batman to use if necessary, before teleporting Batman out of the Watchtower. Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight Relationships *The Flash - Teammate. *Batman - Teammate. *Wonder Woman - Teammate. *Martian Manhunter - Teammate. *Lois Lane - Girlfriend. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Justice League: Doom'' - Tim Daly Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Superman JLD.jpg Superman628.jpg|Promotional Image. See Also *Superman Category:Superman Characters Category:Justice League: Doom Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Farmers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Breath Category:Flight Category:Superhumans Category:Justice League Characters Category:House of El Category:Kent Family Category:Justice League members